


class fight

by intohyunie



Series: Melanie Martinez inspired - K-12 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Help, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, M/M, a bit of angst, how to tag, i dont know, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intohyunie/pseuds/intohyunie
Summary: oh, to be in Lee Yongbok shoes. Hyunjin envied him. He was beautiful, popular, a great dancer and everyone was whipped for him, even Hyunjin's secret crush.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Melanie Martinez inspired - K-12 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	class fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is written really fast, please forgive me if theres any mistake.  
> The inspiration and idea, came while I was listening to Malanie Martinez' album K-12, especially the song 'class fight', there will be lots of quotes and moments of the lyrics and music video.

It was in the middle of class, their history teacher was absent for unknown reasons. The substitute was sitting at her desk too busy on looking on her phone to care about what the students were doing, but over all the class was being quiet and everyone was minding their own business. Hyunjin was focusing on his book, drawing random figures on every white or empty part he found on the pages. His body was in the class, but his mind was somewhere else, on the boy who was sitting right behind him, Seo Changbin. Oh, Hyunjin had a big crush on him since the first day of school, but he was too scared to confess his feelings, especially because Changbin was one of the popular guy, and Felix was his friend, or more than that. Everyone in their class and the entire school knew that Felix liked Changbin, even Cahngbin knew it, but no one knew what the last one thought about the first one. 

Hyunjin envied him, he wanted to be friend with Changbin too, but he was too scared to even tell him a simple 'hello'. Everyone in the school knew that he and his two friends were the 'weird ones' and he was terrified to know what Changbin thought of him. Hyunjin knew that Changbin was out of his line, he knew he was too much for him, but he still couldn't help falling in love with him, with his sparkly eyes and beautiful laugh. Changbin was different from the other popular guys, Hyunjin could perfectly tell that, especially he was different from Felix. He was spoiled, full of toadies whom followed me everywhere. Hyunjin had to say the truth he was kinds scared of them and always tried to avoid them or to get in trouble, but sometimes it happened that Felix and his friends made fun of him or bothered him when he was alone. Hyunjin was tired of it, but he didn't know what to do, no one would have believed the weird guy, and everyone loved Felix, it was useless.

He just decide to take a breath every time it happened and hoped it would have ended soon. Every time he walked back home with some bruises on his face or his body and he hated the fact that he was getting used to it. It was hard hiding those signs to his parents, thats why he always locked himself in his room or walked back home when they weren't there. He was sure it was going to end soon, too bad that he's it has been two years now and nothing seemed to change.

He was awakened from his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder. He fluttered his eyelashes and slightly shook his head and turned around, finding Changbin looking at him. He suddenly felt his cheeks start burning, he was way too close to him, it never happened before. Changbin smiled at him and tilted his head.

"Can you give me a pen, mine is not working" Changbin asked still smiling. Hyunjin felt like he could have died in any moment. That smiles was so beautiful and he found himself thinking about looking at it for the rest of his life, he was sure he wasn't going to get tired of you. After realising that he was actually staring at him he cleared his throat and nodded, landing him his pen, forgetting the fact all of them had a stuffed animal on top of them.

"A bunny?" Changbin chuckled making the latter blush even more. He had actually bought that pen, because it reminded him of Changbin and it was his favourite one. He felt his cheeks so hot. Before Hyunjin could answer, Changbin spoke again "It's cute, I'll make sure to take care of it" he smiled back, before giving his attention back to his book. Hyunjin quickly turned around and hid his face in his hands shutting his eyes closed, he couldn't believe that _that_ just happened. He was a bit embarrassed- well a lot, but it felt so nice talking with him- if starting at him could be considered as talking. Either way, he liked Changbin's voice, it was so soft to his hear, he could have listen to him talking for the whole day. 

Not so far away from them, Felix looked at the whole scene, feeling his blood boiling in his veins. How dare a weirdo like Hyunjin, talk to _his_ Changbin. The pencil he was holding in his hand suddenly broke, because of the pressure he was putting in it. He startled, as an idea popped in his mind. He bit his lower lip and 'causally' let his pen fall on the floor. The little sound that it make once it touched the ground, made some heads turn around, including Changbin's. Felix bit his lower lip and stood up from his chair and bent down, making sure his ass was right in Changbin's direction, who watched curiously and bit his lower lip, smirking one Felix stood and sat back on his chair. Felix looked back at him and winked, before fixating his eyes back on his notebook. he wrote something on a sheet of paper, before testing it from the notebook and crumpled it up, throwing it at Hyunjin's desk. 

Hyunjin tilted his head and looked around, trying to understand the sender, and when he noticed no one was looking at him, he took a deep breath and opened it.  
after reading that, a wide smile appeared on Hyunjin's face. Finally Changbin wanted to talk with him and maybe ask him out. Alright ì, maybe he was fantasising way too much, but a bit of hope never hurt anyone right?

When the bell rang, Felix was the first one to leave the class, his feet were quick he needed to reach Changbin's locker before him or Hyunjin. One he got here he leant ageing it and looked around, smiling widely when he saw Changbin approaching him. He seemed surprise to see Felix there, but didn't question it.

"Hey Lixie, you need anything?" Changbin asked opening his locker and putting inside his books. Felix looked around one last time and when he finally spotted Hyunjin in the crowed and stepped closer to Changbin, a pout on his lips and his right hand covering his eye.

"Uhm, yes- my eye is hurting, can you check please?" he asked with a whiny tone of voice. Changbin chuckled and moved Felix's hand from his eye and leant closer, carefully touching it. In that right moment Hyunjin was approaching them, a weird expression on his face, what was happening?

"I think its fine, maybe it was the wind" Changbin smiled and when he was about to move away, Felix cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Hyunjin widened his eyes at that sight. Felix's arms quickly wrapped around Changbin's hands, and his around Felix's small waist. Hyunjin felt his eyes burning and tears threatening to start rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, running away from that place.

When Felix noticed that Hyunjin was gone, with the corner of his eye, he pulled back and licked his lips. Changbin stayed with his eyes closed for feet more seconds, before slowly opening them to look at the boy in front of him. Changbin smiled, although he was a bit confused about the situation. Kissing Felix felt nice, his lips were soft and tasted like strawberry, Felix's favourite.  
"See you around binnie" he lent closer and whispered in Changbin's ear, before turning around and making his way to his next class. Changbin looked at him walking away and let out a breath, it was weird. He still didn't understand why Felix kissed him, not like mattered, he always liked a good kiss. Though, he was intrigued by Hyunjin.He didn't know much about him, but he found him cute. He liked the fact that he was different from the others.

Hyunjin was jealous.

He was jealous of Felix, he envied him. Since the day he found out him and Changbin were friends he started to felt that way. He wanted to be in his place, he wanted to talk with Changbin whenever he wanted, he wanted to go to his place and enjoy his company. Why all the good things had to happen to the worst people? Felix didn't deserve Changbin, his heart was cold, too full of hate to deserve to even breath the same air as Changbin. Oh, to be in Felix place. To kiss those so kissable lips of his crush. Oh, to be able to hug him, to hold his hand, to laugh with him, to make him laugh. Yes, Hyunjin was jealous. And he was going to make Felix pay for it. 

He angrily wiped away his tears and looked at himself through the bathroom mirror. His friends had always told him, his parents as well, he was beautiful, he just couldn't see it. Not even when random people had personally told him he was handsome, not when he found few girls taking pictures of him, it was creepy and weird, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Being beautiful didn't hid the fact that in his school, everyone considered him as the weird one. Probably because he had asked for a skirt, that nearly arrived at the half of his thighs, instead of pants for his school uniform. Maybe because he wore butterflies clips in his gold hair, he couldn't tell why people said those things, but he liked the way he looked. And the more he looked at himself, the more his friends words started becoming truth for him. He was beautiful and he could have used it to catch Changbin's attention. 

During the break Hyunjin was sitting outside with his friends. They were leaning against a tree talking about their classes and other things, while eating some chips. Hyunjin was too busy laughing at something that Seungmin had said, to notice that his crush was approaching them. When Jeongin pulled his skirt, he stopped laughing and looked up, finding a smiling Changbin in front of him. He winded his eyes and quickly sat up straight.

"Can I sit here?" Changbin asked tilting his head looking at Seugmin and Jeongin for a moment, before giving his attention to Hyunjin, who was still staring at the boy in front of him. Hyunjin was speechless. He felt like words got stuck in his throats, as if he had lost any ability to talk. He felt stupid. His crush asked to sit with them, with _him_ and he was acting as a weirdo.

"Yes, you can" Seungmin said smiling. Changbin smiled and sat in front of them, glancing form time to time at Hyunjin, who still hadnt said a word. He took a deep breath trying to collect himself and started talking with Changbin and his friends. It felt so nice, and the pictures In front of Hyunjin looked so perfect, so _right_. His closest friends talking with with his crush. 

Not far from where they were sitting, Felix was talking with his friends, Jisung, Minho and Chan. They were sitting at a table, not so far away from were Hyunjin was sitting.

"She deserved to hear the truth, I mean that dress was a complete disas-" Felix was talking about his cousin's party, happened the day before, when Minho pulled him from the sleeve of his uniform.

"Lix, I think you should-" Felix raised his index, indicating him to stop talking.

"Oh my god, can't you see i'm talking? Don't interrupt me" he said rolling his eyes in annoyance, then he started talking again about he party, while Minho's attention was at his back. He was looking at Hyunjin and Changbin, who had his hand on Hyunjin's knee and was caressing it with his thumb. Something intimate, Hyunjin would say, but he liked it, oh he fucking liked it. Changbin's hand felt so nice against his skin, it made his stomach flutter and his cheeks turned in a pale pink, making him giggle. Yes, definitely Hyunjin was using all he got to get his attention, bite his plump rosy bottom lip, brushed his hair, touch Changbin arm. By doing that he found out he was working out, and the taller one couldn't stop thinking about those big and strong arms around his small body, holding him tightly, pressing him tigth and close to his toned and bare chest. He couldn't stop thinking about Changbin's hands around his throat, choking him, leaving bruises on his pale soft skin, while fucking fast and hard inside of him. Oh, Hyunjin would have done anything for that, anything.

Minho leant closer to Chan, whispering something in his ear and then pointing where he was looking. Chan widened his eyes and didn't waste time to tell Jisung what Minho had told him. At that point Felix realised that none of his friends was listening to him and rolled his eyes again. He looked at them raising his eyebrow, before turning around to look at the object of their interest. When he saw Changbin with those _losers_ he screamed and stormed towards them, pushing away anyone who got on his way.

"Hwang Hyunjin!" he shouted throwing himself on said boys, making the others stand up in confusion. Seungmin and Joengin were ready to help their friend, but Minho and Chan trapped them in their arms, making it impossible to escape them. Felix straddled Hyunjin, trapping him behind his body and the ground, and started slapping him with both if his hands, first his left hand, then his right one, and so on. Hyunjin's head tilted from side to side at every slap Felix was giving him. It was hurting, his face was swollen, just as his lips and his eyes, ready to spill tears. But he couldn't, he had to be strong. In the meantime students walked close to them, surrounding them and cheering for Felix.

Hyunjin closed his eyes shut and winced in pain at every slap. Once Felix gave him the last slap, he pulled away and soon after pinned Hyunjin against the ground. He was trying to escape him wiggling his legs trying to push the other boy away, but Felix was surprisingly stronger than he fought. Felix tore Hyunjin's uniform, his arm was now uncovered. Felix smirked and pulled something out from his pants pocket. He tilted his head and pressed the knife on Hyunjin's arm. He looked at the boy under him with disgust, before digging the knife in the boy's milky skin, craving it, making him scream in pain. Hyunjin's eyes were now full of tears, that started rolling down his puffy red cheek. The was too much for his body to handle, but he had to be strong. Blood started dripping from his wound and down the knife, staining their uniforms. If there was something Hyunjin wasn't good at, it was controlling his anger. Twice a week he had to meet with a therapist in order to help him controlling his anger. He went there and sat on that big chair and talked about everything that came in his mind, everything that was bothering him, that made him angry. He could scream, yell and cry there, anything to let out his emotions and free his mind. It worked, most of the time, but sometimes it was hard, he couldn't do it, that happened when he was having a bad day. And that was one of that moment. Hyunjin was good at hiding that side of him to the other, it was easy with his angelic face and aura he had. Seungmin and Jeongin knew about that side of him. They had found out on their skin. One he got mad over a small thing and started throwing stuff and yelling at his frineds. Once he had calmed down, after crying on their lap and apologising for ten minutes straight, he had told them everything. He now realised he couldn't let Felix treat him like that, It had to stop, he was tired to be the protagonist of his jokes, to be treated in that way.

Felix dug deeply the knife in Hyunjin's arm, making him open his eyes widely. He held his breath for few seconds as he eyes rolled in the back of his skull for a few moments, before going back to normal. At that moment Felix had raised his head to smile proudly at his frineds, so Hyunjin managed to push back him and quickly straddled him, pinning him down, tightening the grip around his wrists as time passed

"Leave me alone" Hyunjin shouted close to Felix's face. He looked at him for a brief moment before spitting on his face. After that he pulled away his hands form Felix's wrist and started punching him, with both of his hands. One, two, three, four times, as blood started spilling out his mouth and nose. Hyunjin smiled satisfied at the sight. He was finally taking his well deserved revange. He was going to make Felix pay for the hell he had been through because of him, that was for sure. Changbin was looking at the whole thing. He was terrified and horrified. He couldn't imagine that someone as cute and sweet as Hyunjin could be like that and could be able to do something like that. He expected it from Felix, not from Hyunjin. He had nearly puked on his won shoes at the sight of all that blood.

Felix's face was tilted on his right side, where Hyunjin had given his last punch, or so they thought. His mind was clouded, everything around him was just muffled sounds. He couldn't think straight, and honestly he didn't mind or care. He didn't even care about the consequences, he had to do it, for himself, for his own good. He gave the boy one last punch, making him spit some blood, before wrapping his hands around his throat. As time passed he tightened the grip around his throat, smiling. He had to leave bruises for Felix, and everyone else, to remember to never mess up with him again. Yes, Felix deserved it, he did.

The boy had nearly passed out when a teacher finally showed up. When she arrived all the students ran away. 

"Whats happening here'" she screamed pushing back Hyunjin form Felix's body. He laughed, a laugh that scared everyone. His now bloody hands slipped in his hair and tightly tugged and pulled them. Finally his eyes met with Changbin's and he saw it. The fear. There was fear in Changbin's eyes, he was scared of him. Oh, Hyunjin had never want ed that.

"You are a monster" Changbin shouted before running away. Hyunjin was so close to pass out, he was exhausted and everything was hurting.

Oh, he hated himself so much. His one and only true love had called him monster.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, I hope you liked it. I personally really like the way this littler experiment turned out. As you might have read, this will the first of my first and new serie. It will be completely inspired by Melanie Martinez songs, especially by her latest album K-12. But im also thinking about working on her old songs as well. We will see, for now I will completely focus on this. Im not sure if the next works will be related to this one, if so ill let you know, if they will not be rated ill let you know as well.  
> Oh, and if you are interested in my profile you will find my other work, completely edited and Woojin-free, hope you will like hat too


End file.
